忘れてしまった（忘れないで）·ミー
by RambitionRw
Summary: Everyday in the EPF is a chance to die, between Herbert, Tusk, and who knows who else, death is anything but unexpected. But what happens when someone lost for over two years is suddenly seen again? Will the shock of a lost friend bring everyone down? Is that friend's chance of living even possible? And who is the new villain? BonixJet (cannonxoc) rated T for later chapters
1. チャプターワン

チャプターワン

Jet Pack Guy jolted awake as he hunched forward into the sitting position with a holler. Wide eyed, Jet stared at the white wall of his igloo as he clutched desperately to the sheets of his bed. After a few moments, the red feathered penguin sighed and released the bed sheets from his trembling flippers.

"Just a nightmare," Jet grumbled breathlessly as he slowly laid back down. He stared up at the rounded roof while his blankets slowly engulfed him. The warmth from under the plush covers felt suffocating, but it actually helped him relax a bit.

"Just a nightmare," Jet chanted with hushed breaths, "all just a really awful nightmare," yet he knew it hadn't been 'just a nightmare'. Jet knew his dreams were based on a solid piece of cold, bitter reality. Closing his eyes, the scene from Jet's dream still lingered.

Fire blocking him, a scream just out of his reach, a malicious, chilling laugh from behind, but worst of all- The screeching of an old, obnoxious alarm clock once again tore Jet from his thoughts. Lifting the covers off his head, Jet hunkered himself off his bed and waddled out of his fairly empty room.

It was just beginning to become light out, the sun was still playing peek-a-boo from behind the mountains. Colors of pink, orange, yellow, lavender and blue stained the sky in a glowing mass. The air was fairly crisp still and the sky was completely clear; perfect flying weather.

Jet adjusted his jet pack strap as he grabbed his shades and dashed outside. The air was still in the morning chill stage, Jet could see his own breath as he started up his jet pack. With a strong sigh he took off. Launching up into the sky in one quick burst, Jet soared upward until he was nothing but a small speck in the sky to the viewers on the ground. Jet brought his flipper with a chrome watch to his face.

"This is agent Jet calling into HQ,"

"Ah, Jet!" the familiar, somewhat nerdy voice of Gary, the EPF's Gadget Guy, piped up through the watch. "Good morning!"

"Mornin'," Jet mused in reply.

"On your way to get your morning coffee," Gary began, "Would you check up on Jason and see if he has noticed anything?"

Jet sighed, he wasn't the biggest fan of Jason, that penguin was way too perky and happy, and he wore a FISH for a BOW TIE.

"Yeah," Jet said with slight displeasure, "Alright," with that, Jet cut the connection and began to scope the ground below. Jason would be easy enough to find, he was turquoise with and umbrella hat, a fish bow tie, and a yellow snorkel with matching goggles. After a while, Jet became rather impatient, knowing Jason could be anywhere. He decided to grab a coffee at the shop and simply call Jason in the meantime.

Jet slowly lowered to the ground, the fire from his jets dying into smoke. Pushing his sunshades up, Jet waddled up to the coffee shop. He gently pushed on the glass door, which quickly gave way to the pressure applied. There was a soft jingle from a cluster of bells just in

front of the door.

The coffee shop was fairly empty like every morning, there were a few penguins, but most were still groggy and waking up. A pale blue penguin with short white hair stood at the counter like every morning. She peered up at the red penguin and immediately went to work on Jet's 'regular'. Jet sat down on a stool in front of the counter, he drew out his newspaper and began to read.

The fair was going to be in Club Penguin again soon, there was a long report about it. Although the report was by Rookie, the green penguin goofball in the red sunshades and red and white propeller hat not to mention the matching color hawaiian shirt. Jet rolled his eyes and passed over Rookie's commentary. There was a new Club Penguin Airlines opening soon as well. Jet frowned at this, what was the point behind and airline? It wasn't like they could go anywhere but to the dojo, and airplanes weren't really necessary to get there.

Another soft jingle was heard from the door. Turning his head, Jet found himself looking at a familiar form in the doorway; that fish tie could be seen from a mile away.

"Ah," Jet mused, "Jason!" the red penguin motioned for Jason to come over to where he was. Jason seemed a bit startled when his name was called, but as soon as he noticed Jet, Jason smiled largely and sauntered over to the red penguin.

"Hey there, Jet!" Jason beamed while Jet rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Yeah, hey." Jet replied with a displeased frown, "Gary wanted to know if you had seen anything lately?"

Jason seemed to take note of Jet's frown, his own smile fading into a smaller half smile.

"Right," he chirped, "Um, no, I haven't seen anything."

Jet nodded and retrieved the coffee the penguin handed him.

"Thank you, miss….erm…." Jet gazed down at the beaten up name tag on the penguin's chest, "Octaine,"

The pale blue penguin nodded as she turned on her heel and stalked away to clean the counters. Jet took a drink of his coffee before getting up, he didn't normally leave this quickly, but Jason and his information was one thing Jet couldn't handle this early in the morning.

"Well," the red penguin huffed, "I'm off to the agency."

Jason's face brightened at that statement, he quickly whirled around on his stool to watch Jet as he was leaving.

"Hey! Why don't I tag along?!"

With his back to the blue penguin, Jet frowned and lightly rolled his eyes behind his shades once again.

"As lovely as that would be," Jet started as he turned his head so it was side view for Jason, "You don't come to HQ."

Jason beamed once again as he leapt from his place on the stool and softly jogged up to the red agent.

"Actually, I need to speak with the Director, so I will just tag along!"

"Oh goody." Jet retorted in complete sarcasm. He began to waddle out of the coffee shop, listening to the soft jingle as he stepped out, Jason close behind him.

"Hey, you wanna know some cool facts about the town?" Jason inquired eagerly.

"Not particularly," Jet murmured under his breath, "but you're gonna tell me anyway so…."

"The clothing shop wasn't actually the only shop at first!" Jason began with heavy pep and excitement. Jet sighed, thanking the heavens that it was only town and not all the way at the Plaza, either way though, it was going to be a long trek.


	2. 第2章

"And that's why we are now a phoning facility!" "Wow, cool." Jet grumbled as he rolled his eyes behind his sunshades, he was relieved when the elevator reached the EPF HQ. As soon as the transparent doors slid apart, the red agent practically launched himself out of the elevator. "Well," Jet started as he pushed up his shades, "It was great talking with you, but I have to go." he had to use all the strength to resist using the sarcasm that practically dripped from each word he spoke. As Jason opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a green penguin dashing in. "Jet! Oh man am I glad to see you!" Rookie called as he clumsily stumbled to a stop in front of JPG. "Rookie? Why do you look so worried? Can't find the restroom again?" Jet rose an eyebrow. "No!" Rookie replied with a tinge of anger, "You know I drew a map for that!" the green goofball gave a pout before his eyes widened behind his red framed shades. "O-Oh! Right! All the files on Herbert we've been collecting, they're all gone!" Jason gasped and Jet gave a startled expression as he took a step back. "W-what? How?!" The red penguin's voice boomed. As though on cue, a group of agents entered the HQ. They all stopped once they spotted Jet, Jason and Rookie. "I'm guessing he knows?" A hot pink penguin with chestnut brown hair to her shoulders and a black tee-shirt mused quietly. "You knew about it already, Ace?" Jet asked as he whirled around to face the female. Ace nodded and gazed down. "I think we all did, Jet." the deep blue penguin with glasses and a christmas hat behind Ace commented. Jet Pack Guy sighed and rubbed his temples, just their luck! They were finally starting to piece everything together, and now the information was all gone. "Well, have you at least told the Director yet?" "Told me what?" the Director's voice came from behind JPG, making him jolt and take a stand of attention. Director let out a chuckle from the shadows she was hidden in. "Jet," she mused, "We aren't in the military." Jet blushed a bit in embarrassment and slowly left said position, now relaxing. He cleared his throat and pushed up his shades once again. "Right…" "Now, what is it I need to be told?" Director inquired rather curiously. Jet turned to speak to the others, but he discovered all but Azulzinho35, the blue penguin, had scampered away; even Azul didn't seem like he wanted to speak. Jet sighed and faced the now expectant Director. "It seems that our newest uncoverings of Herbert and his where abouts have been stolen." Jet stated calmly. The red agent could hear the deep breath from the Director, obviously shocked herself. "Stolen? Are you sure?" the Director inquired with a bit of worthless hope in her voice. This time it was Ace to cut in and reply. "Yes, Director, we all searched around and there were absolutely no signs of the work." The Director gave a heavy sigh and shook her head, she then lowered her head in thought before lifting it to speak once again. "Then, as of now, the EPF is under high watch." "Why is that, Director?" Rookie inquired cluelessly, "Someone here can't be trusted," Jason chimed for the first time since he and JPG arrived. Everyone in the room either face palmed or gave Jason a dirty look as soon as he completed his sentence. Rookie's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he heard this. "Wait...one of us is a traitor?!" "Rookie," Jet replied to the now panicked green agent, "No one said tha- "NO!" Rookie exclaimed while making a cross with his flippers as though Jet were satan, "Stay back oh red one! You can't be trusted!" with that, Rookie ran out of the room hollering about conspiracies and traitors and such. Everyone in the room groaned in annoyance as Rookie's voice echoed from down the halls. "Well," Musa40444 remarked, she was a smaller peach penguin with a black hoodie, blonde flat hair, and black shoes, "At least he isn't as bad as he was when he found out Director was a girl." "I don't think that makes anything better, Musa." Azul murmured to the smaller penguin; Musa shrugged. Jet glowered at the teal penguin with the fish tie, he folded his red flippers. "Good going, ex lacks," Jet grumbled, "You freaked Rooks." Jason gave a rather embarrassed and timid look as he fumbled with his tie. "S-sorry!" he stammered as he stared at his feet, "I didn't know he would freak out!" Jet grunted and adjusted his tie. "C'mon guys," Parry, a purple penguin in the 2014 February pirate attire chimed in, "Our focus right now should be finding out just who took our information and investigating town to see if anyone else has seen signs of our 'furry friend'." as Parry crossed her flippers, the others all nodded in unison. "Right," Jet mused, he looked back to speak to Director, only to see she was gone. With a sigh, he then turned back to the others. "Should we do team ups?" Dot asked from her place at the main computer. "Nah, Mate, that would cover less ground!" PH replied almost like she knew Dot was going to ask. "But there are plenty of us to cover more ground while in teams." Ace pointed out. "Not really," Musa replied, "Not with Rookie needing comfort like he is…" Azul, Jason and Jet all shared a look. "NOT IT!" With that, all three males clambered out of the room and crammed into the elevator before anyone could protest. The girls all groaned before looking at the hall Rookie ran down. "Let's go," Ace sighed as she began to walk in said direction. Dot and PH followed while Musa gazed around before slowly sneaking away; she would leave it to the others.


	3. 第三章

She could hear voices but couldn't understand what was said. There were blurred images of faces peering down at her and moving away, then darkness would engulf her once again. Consciousness faded in and out. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. Gradually things became clearer and she was a little bit more aware, she was in a hospital bed with something wrapped around her neck to prevent her from moving it. Her flippers were strapped down to the sides of the bed. The bed had a netting surrounding it to keep her from falling out. She saw a nurse come in and attempted to talk to her. When that happened, there was a commotion. She heard someone say she's awake and then others came running in. A doctor asked her if she knew her name. As she tried to answer, the voice she heard was high pitched like a child's. It only added to her confusion as she wondered whose voice it was. There was a TV in the room and she had been given a remote control to it, which she could sometimes operate when it didn't fall or disappear where she couldn't find or reach it. Sometimes she wouldn't remember she even had a remote and would ask a nurse to turn on the TV. She would just watch it for hours and wonder about what she had seen. Most of it was new to her, though she had recognized some of the old rock songs after a while. Much of what she saw would stir her in strange ways and she seemed to cry often. Sadly, she had no memories, none at all. Her name was lost with everything else; the doctors claimed her to have Amnesia. The doctors also could not identify where she had come in from, thus giving her nothing to work with. She was soon allowed to eat real food but seemed to be full after only a few bites. Her sense of taste and smell no longer seem to work very well. Once she was awake and slowly became cognizant the hospital began the therapy. There was a speech therapist who would help her learn how to talk so others could understand what she said. The Therapist would also bring up puzzles and things to test her comprehension. What was most important to her was to be able to walk. She craved mobility and seemed to have a well-developed aversion to being caged, tied down, closed in, and unable to be free. She would look out the window with longing and could watch traffic, the construction project across the street, and the life flight helicopters as they would come and go on their missions of mercy. She longed just to feel the sun on her skin and the wind in her face. Then began the process of learning how to walk. She had much trouble and required extreme amounts of support, she would sometimes practically drag her feet while the nurses tried to keep her walking. The process was definitely tedious and repetitive, but after what seemed like years, she could finally walk with few sudden limps or stumbles. This is when she finally met someone besides a nurse. She was just sitting down for a moment in the waiting room, chatting with a female penguin who seemed quite old, but very sweet. The glass doors of the hospital swung open and slammed against the walls so fast everyone jumped, as everyone looked up, they found a shadowed penguin standing in the doorway. At first there was no movement, no speaking, but the next thing she knew, she was in the new penguin's arms. There were no words, just a trembling body clinging to her, grasping her, as though hoping for her not to flee. "Y-you idiot!" the penguin yelled with a wavering voice, as the penguin pulled them back, she got a good look at the contacter. She was a turquoise penguin with white hair put in a braid, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "What were you thinking!? They were going to pull the plug on you! You nearly got yourself killed by that rebellious act!" She simply blinked at the sobbing penguin before she ever-so-softly tilted her head curiously. "Pardon?" she asked quietly, "Do..do I know you? And what is all this about nearly killing myself? What is going on?" The other penguin's eyes widened, her face going pale. "Do...do you know who YOU are?" the penguin bit her beak with worry. When she shook her head, the worried penguin sighed. "Let's...let's just get you signed out of here, okay?" "Am I going with you then?" she asked. The turquoise penguin nodded softly. "I am Octaine," "Well hello Octaine," she began, "I am...I am afraid I actually do not know my name!" The turquoise penguin looked over her with a perplexed expression on her face. Octaine let her gaze wander over her before meeting her gaze once again. "Boni." Octaine mused, "Your name is Boni." Boni perked up. "Boni?" she echoed, "Boni is my name?" Octaine nodded and grabbed Boni's flipper, pulling her toward the counter. "Now, let's get you signed out of here...Boni." 


	4. 第4章

She could hear voices but couldn't understand what was said. There were blurred images of faces peering down at her and moving away, then darkness would engulf her once again. Consciousness faded in and out. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. Gradually things became clearer and she was a little bit more aware, she was in a hospital bed with something wrapped around her neck to prevent her from moving it. Her flippers were strapped down to the sides of the bed. The bed had a netting surrounding it to keep her from falling out. She saw a nurse come in and attempted to talk to her. When that happened, there was a commotion. She heard someone say she's awake and then others came running in. A doctor asked her if she knew her name. As she tried to answer, the voice she heard was high pitched like a child's. It only added to her confusion as she wondered whose voice it was. There was a TV in the room and she had been given a remote control to it, which she could sometimes operate when it didn't fall or disappear where she couldn't find or reach it. Sometimes she wouldn't remember she even had a remote and would ask a nurse to turn on the TV. She would just watch it for hours and wonder about what she had seen. Most of it was new to her, though she had recognized some of the old rock songs after a while. Much of what she saw would stir her in strange ways and she seemed to cry often. Sadly, she had no memories, none at all. Her name was lost with everything else; the doctors claimed her to have Amnesia. The doctors also could not identify where she had come in from, thus giving her nothing to work with. She was soon allowed to eat real food but seemed to be full after only a few bites. Her sense of taste and smell no longer seem to work very well. Once she was awake and slowly became cognizant the hospital began the therapy. There was a speech therapist who would help her learn how to talk so others could understand what she said. The Therapist would also bring up puzzles and things to test her comprehension. What was most important to her was to be able to walk. She craved mobility and seemed to have a well-developed aversion to being caged, tied down, closed in, and unable to be free. She would look out the window with longing and could watch traffic, the construction project across the street, and the life flight helicopters as they would come and go on their missions of mercy. She longed just to feel the sun on her skin and the wind in her face. Then began the process of learning how to walk. She had much trouble and required extreme amounts of support, she would sometimes practically drag her feet while the nurses tried to keep her walking. The process was definitely tedious and repetitive, but after what seemed like years, she could finally walk with few sudden limps or stumbles. This is when she finally met someone besides a nurse. She was just sitting down for a moment in the waiting room, chatting with a female penguin who seemed quite old, but very sweet. The glass doors of the hospital swung open and slammed against the walls so fast everyone jumped, as everyone looked up, they found a shadowed penguin standing in the doorway. At first there was no movement, no speaking, but the next thing she knew, she was in the new penguin's arms. There were no words, just a trembling body clinging to her, grasping her, as though hoping for her not to flee. "Y-you idiot!" the penguin yelled with a wavering voice, as the penguin pulled them back, she got a good look at the contacter. She was a turquoise penguin with white hair put in a braid, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "What were you thinking!? They were going to pull the plug on you! You nearly got yourself killed by that rebellious act!" She simply blinked at the sobbing penguin before she ever-so-softly tilted her head curiously. "Pardon?" she asked quietly, "Do..do I know you? And what is all this about nearly killing myself? What is going on?" The other penguin's eyes widened, her face going pale. "Do...do you know who YOU are?" the penguin bit her beak with worry. When she shook her head, the worried penguin sighed. "Let's...let's just get you signed out of here, okay?" "Am I going with you then?" she asked. The turquoise penguin nodded softly. "I am Octaine," "Well hello Octaine," she began, "I am...I am afraid I actually do not know my name!" The turquoise penguin looked over her with a perplexed expression on her face. Octaine let her gaze wander over her before meeting her gaze once again. "Boni." Octaine mused, "Your name is Boni." Boni perked up. "Boni?" she echoed, "Boni is my name?" Octaine nodded and grabbed Boni's flipper, pulling her toward the counter. "Now, let's get you signed out of here...Boni." 


End file.
